A variety of objects are sterilized in package form in a steam sterilizer. One example is a package of containers of contact lenses shown, for example in U.S. Pat Nos. 5,488,815 and 5,577,367. That is, a plurality of such containers are packaged, and the entire package is placed in a steam sterilizer. The package is preferably already labeled, such as by laser ablation or any other method.
The problem is that, typically, the heat of the sterilization causes discoloration of the exposed side faces of the package. If such packages are supported by sitting on their bottom side faces, then all but the bottom becomes discolored, which leaves a non-uniform appearance. This suggests to the customer that there is something wrong with the package. Therefore, there has been a need, prior to the invention, to provide a method and apparatus for supporting the package so that the discoloration appears uniform because it attacks substantially all of all the side faces of the package uniformly.